


Pentagon

by EtherealBromance (EverythingBromance)



Series: A Series of Unfortunate and Ridiculous Events [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Adachi Yuto-centric, Gen, Jo Jinho | Jino-centric, Jung Wooseok-centric, Kang Hyunggu | Kino-centric, Ko Shinwon-centric, Lee Hwitaek | Hui-centric, Yan An-centric, Yang Hongseok-centric, Yeo Changgu | Yeo One-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingBromance/pseuds/EtherealBromance
Summary: Pentagon one shots based off your requests!*Bromance only*
Relationships: Adachi Yuto & Everyone, Jo Jinho | Jino & Everyone, Jung Wooseok & Everyone, Kang Hyunggu | Kino & Everyone, Ko Shinwon & Everyone, Lee Hwitaek | Hui & Everyone, Yan An & Everyone, Yang Hongseok & Everyone, Yeo Changgu | Yeo One & Everyone
Series: A Series of Unfortunate and Ridiculous Events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Kino Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt as detailed as my normal stuff, so use your imagination

“I’m not possessed.”

“I’ll believe you after we drown you in holy water.”

Hui dragged Kino up the stairs of the church, before they could knock, the door opened. Revealing a tall young man, in a full priest uniform. Bible in one arm, rosemary in the other. Hands clasped together.

Hui still hadn’t looked at the priest fully, still dragging Kino by the arms.

“Excuse me… could you help us ex- “

Hui looked at the priest fully.

“Shinwon?” Kino stopped struggling hearing the other say Shinwon’s name.

“Yes, my child?”

“Shinwon.”

Shinwon didn’t stop talking in his all mighty voice and looked at the older. “Is there something we can help you with?”

Hui looked at him for second, “Yeah, he’s possessed.”

“Im not possess- “

“Shhh, my child. The adults are talking.” Shinwon shushed the younger, earning a glare.

Hui was still very confused as to why Shinwon was a priest, but he still needed to get the demon out of Kino.

“Can you help us?”

“Of course, my child. Follow me.”

When the three walked through the entrance, they were met by another priest.

“Wooseok. This is Hui and Kino. Kino, here, is possessed.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Wooseok shook Hui’s hand, while Kino mumbled a small “Im not possessed.”

“Wooseok, you know me. We’re friends.” Wooseok ignored him and gestured to the bath in the middle of the room. All the pews were facing towards the bath. The bath was a large, circular immersion font.

“This is how we’ll get the demon out of you.”

Kino was dragged by Wooseok.

When they got to the bath, Kino didn’t move. So Wooseok proceeded to lift him like a baby, and put him in.

“How long will it take for the demon to leave?” Hui asked Shinwon.

“iunno.” Shinwon shrugged his shoulders.

Hui furrowed his brows and looked at Shinwon, the other not paying attention.

“For the last time. IM NOT POSSESED!”

Kino’s voice changed into a growl, his eyes turning bright red. His voice was so strong, it sent a wave of wind. Wooseok’s eyes widened at the demon. His hair going to its original place after the wind went away.

Wooseok’s eyes rolled to back of his skull. He fell back, passing out.

Kino started throwing pews everywhere, yelling about “not” being a demon.

“I told you he was possessed!” Hui said hiding behind a pew. “Can’t you do something, you’re a priest!

“Are you crazy?! I’m not going near that thing!”

“But you’re a priest!”

“Of course I’m not a priest!”

Kino grabbed his nearest Yeoone and threw him across the room.

“Uh-oh” Shinwon said quickly.

“Then what do we do?!” Hui looked towards the fraud but all he found was the black cloth dropping to the ground, he looked to the door and saw Shinwon running away.

“Coward!”

When Hui looked back at the destruction, he was met with Kino’s eyes.

They both stood up.

“I get it. You’re not possessed.” Hui had a very “Do I sound convincing? I just want to live” tone.

He slowly backed up, Kino coming forward, throwing Hui’s hiding place across the floor.

Hui was close to the door. He grabbed the nearest person, which was a very surprised Jinho, a pushed him in front of Kino.

He blinked a few times before being thrown across the room.

When Kino looked back, he saw Hui running outside.

He could see Hui chasing a car, with a very scared Shinwon driving away.

Kino screamed into the air fists balled at his sides.

He stomped out. 

Everyone started coming out of their hiding places.

“Uh… what do we do now?” Yuto asked looking around at the destruction.

“Never impersonate priests is a good start.” Hongseok said.

A piece of the ceiling fell.

The two looked at each other, sighing.


	2. The Swap (dun dun dunnn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys swap bodies...  
> It goes as well as you'd expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so very very verivery sorry for the long wait! the chapter is a lot longer than i expected so hopefully that makes up for it
> 
> it might get confusing at some points, its difficult to write body swapping lol
> 
> based on the song Round 2

The alarm rang in Wooseok’s ear. He reached over and turned it off.

He got up and walked to his closet, except on the way there he stopped in front of a mirror. His brows furrowed, because, you see, he wasn’t in his own body. And now noticing he wasn’t in his own room either.

“Huh, that’s new.”

**(Wooseok -- > Yuto)**

Wooseok looked inside Yutos closet.

“What’s up with his clothes?” Wooseok grabbed one of the only black clothes and got dressed.

“And what’s up with his voice? Yuto-da. I’m Yuto-da.” Wooseok walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

“Why is Yuto saying Yuto-da over and over again?”

“Maybe he’s practicing for the next time he introduces himself?” Jinho and their manager looked at each other.

They cautiously walked over to the bathroom.

“Yuto?”

“You okay?”

Wooseok didn’t turn around.

“Yuto!”

“Oh right, that’s me.” Wooseok said under his breath. He turned around.

“What are you doing?”

“Curling Yutos hair.”

“What?!?!” The two bystanders looked in the direction of the yell. They heard stomping in the distance getting closer.

“Don’t touch my hair with your, my, our grubby fingers!” Yuto grabbed the curling iron from his own fingers.

“Uh, what’s going on?” Their manager asked.

“We’ve switched bodies.” Yuto said nonchalantly while checking his bodies hair closely.

The two looked at each other again.

“Right. Well imma head out. You got this?” The manager patted Jinho’s back roughly and left.

Jinho couldn’t stop staring at Wooseok and Yuto amazed.

“You’re not saying it right. It’s Yuto-da.”

“Yuto-daa”

“No no no, Yuto-da.”

“Yuto-da”

“Yuto-da”

“Yuto-da”

Jinho’s watched them as the two went back and forth.

**(Yuto -- > Wooseok)**

“Of all people why did I have to get stuck in the body of a giraffe!”

Yuto looked in the mirror of his new room. He glared at his reflection.

“What a loser.

“My voice doesn’t even sound right!” Yuto whined. “Yuto-da. Yuto-da! Ahhhh!”

Yuto face planted the bed out of frustration.

“Woo- Yuto. Come eat!”

Yuto looked towards the door, groaned and walked out to the kitchen.

“What are we having?”

“Spicy Jokbal.” Jinho said.

“What?! I can’t eat that. I hate spicy food.”

“Not any more you don’t.” Kino said while sitting at the dinner table.

“What do you mean?”

“Seriously? Try to walk through that door.”

Yuto walked over and stood in front of the doorway, that his forehead almost touched. He turned around and went to sit down.

Kino was staring at him with a smartass smirk.

“Not a word.”

“Wooseok’s gonna be in a lot of pain.”

Yuto looked up at Kino but stared at Yanans eyes.

A large smile growed on Wooseoks face.

**(Yanan -- > Kino)**

“Where are you going? Help us clean up.”

“I don’t want to hyung. I want to read.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Kino.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just… you don’t read.”

“What?! Yes I do!”

“No, Kino does. You don’t.”

Yanan thought for a moment. “Yeah… well… shut up.” Yanan didn’t spare them another glance, walking to Kino’s room.

He picked one out of the collection, sat on Kino’s bed, and started reading aloud.

“Why does my voice sound so puny? Hello? Testing, testing.

“Well at least he’s got his body going for him.” Yanan put his book down on the bed and walked over to the mirror and started flexing. Eventually he had the idea to rummage Kino’s closet and have a mini sexy fashion show.

“What are you doing?” Yanan appeared in the doorway. “Are those my clothes?”

“Maybe. Don’t judge me, im sensitive.”

“Hey, I’m not judging.” Kino teased, “I can be the audience if you want.” 

“Shut up. I’m going to bed.”

“I thought you were reading.”

“Shut up!”

**(Kino -- > Yanan)**

“I’m going to bed too.” Yanan walked to his room and laid down. Once he closed his eyes, they immediately shot open.

The snoring below him was the cause. Kino looked over the edge of the bed, seeing Hongseoks open mouth, drool covering everywhere.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Kino put his head back on his, Yanan’s, pillow, covering his ears with the edges of the pillow.

Kino rolled his eyes and pushed himself into a sitting position. He sighed deeply and jumped off the top. He landed in a crouched position next to Hongseoks feet. Yanans face immediately scrunched up in disgust. He took a breath facing away from the source and went back for another whiff.

He silently gagged and made a mental note to tell Hongseok, and Yeoone for that matter, to wash their feet.

He stood up and walked out to the living room.

His phone buzzed in his hand, he looked at the caller id.

“Manger?” It read

“I’m sure it’s not important.”

“Shouldn’t you pick that up?” Jinho asked from his spot on the couch.

“Why?”

“Cause it’s our manager.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“How does it not matter?”

“Cause it isn’t my phone.” He gave a sly grin.

Kino let it ring and looked at the phone longingly for pressing the camera button. He pursed his lips into a duck formation and pressed the button. He looked at the photo and nodded in approval, before plopping down on the couch.

Jinho shaking his head and smiling fondly.

**(Hui -- > Shinwon)**

“What’s that noise?” Everyone stopped and listened. The muffled noise of music could be heard from one of the bedrooms.

They all moved in unison to the bedroom. The closer they got, the more the music could be heard.

They looked at each other for a second before Hongseok turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

What they saw would scar them for life.

The music was coming from a massive speaker in the corner of the room. Most of the guys had to cover their hears.

The scariest part was the man standing on the bed, playing on air guitar, headbanging to the screams coming from the rock music. A bright red wig moved in every direction, but the headband kept it in place.

Hongseok went over to the speaker and turned it off.

Hui looked up, noticing the intruders, swaying from the dizziness.

“Hyung!” Shinwon pushed through the crowd and looked at the red head swaying on the bed.

“Rock will never die…” Hui said out of breath before he passed out and fell off the bed.

“Be careful with my body!” Shinwon yelled to the unconscious body.

**(Shinwon -- > Hui)**

“Has anyone seen Hui hyung, I mean Shinwon hyung?” Kino asked

“He left a little bit ago.” Yuto said.

“What do you think he’s doing?” Wooseok asked.

“I don’t know. But it can’t be good.” Yeoone said while plopping down on the couch, with an exhausted sigh.

“Oh no.” Everyone looked towards Shinwons body.

“What hyung?” Hongseok asked.

Hui was looking at his phone with wide eyes, “It says I just bought 500,000 wons worth of balloons.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. You’re right here,” Jinho nudged Yutos body, “Ohhhh, ha-ha, Shinwon’s wasting your money.”

Hui glared at the younger. “We switched our phones, but I forgot about my wallet.”

“Wait. You have 500,000 won just sitting in your wallet?” Yanan asked but received silence. “Then why did I pay for lunch last week?”

“There’s no time for questions.” Hui grabbed his jacket and swiftly left the dorm.

“You owe me 70,000 won!”

10 minutes later Hui showed up at the studio.

When he opened the door, balloons piled at his feet.

“Shinwon what are you doing?!”

“That’s _hyung_ to you.”

“Shinwon!”

“I’m writing a song duh.”

Huis eyes widened. “What do you mean you’re writing a song?”

“I already wrote some of it. Wanna hear?”

Hui made his way to his body, kicking balloons away from his feet.

Shinwon pressed play.

The song was filled with pops, screeches, and “great” rapping, that was obviously Shinwon making gibberish noises into a microphone.

“I don’t know why you complain about writing songs, this is easy.”

“My ears. My ears are bleeding.”

Shinwon rolled his eyes. “It’s not that difficult to spread the lines out either.”

“You gave yourself _every_ line!”

“Exactly. _Easy_. Your technically me, so you should be grateful.”

“Shinwon.” Hui was pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah.”

“Get out.”

Shinwon swiftly left the room.

“Wait! Take your balloons with you!”

**(Hongseok -- > Yeoone)**

“Maybe we should try to do asmr and see if Universe can tell we switched.” Hongseok excitedly said to Yeoone.”

“I don’t know.” Yeoone replied questioningly.

“Come on. We can be like **‘** **whats up you guys its ya boi yeoone’**.” Hongseok said in a fake deep voice.

Hongseok saw his own face glare at him is disapproval.

“Okay fine we won’t do asmr until we go back to normal.” Yeoones body deflated.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Yeoone got up from his sitting position and went to the restroom.

“Hurry up! I have to go too!”

_4 Minutes Later_

“It’s all yours.”

Hongseok rushed to the bathroom and lifted the toilet seat, looking in the bowl.

“I knew it.” Hongseok said in a monotone voice and blank expression.

**(Yeoone -- > Hongseok)**

“54, 55, 56, 57, 5-“

“What are you doing?”

Hongseoks head looked up from the ground and stared at Jinho.

“Push-ups. I want to be ready when we practice later.”

“Usually people prepare by stretching.” Jinho said, unimpressed; eyebrow raised.

“Well when you have a body like this, you need to stay in shape.”

“Woah be careful Yeoone. You’re actually starting to sound like Hongseok.” Jinho left chuckling, leaving Hongseok glaring at his back.

“Jinho I need you to come back and help me up! I think I pulled something!”

**(The Next Day)**

“Guys! Guys! Wake up! We’re normal!”

Everyone rushed to the living room after hearing the ruckus. Wooseok standing in front of a mirror.

“Really?”

“Wooseok is that really you? Am I really me?” Hui said looking at himself in the mirror.

“Yes! This means Wooseok can stop butchering my voice!” Yuto shouted.

“And that Shinwon will stop spending my money.” Hui said excitedly.

“Aww, I liked that part.” Shinwon pouted.

“Don’t worry, he’ll still end up spending it on us anyway.” Yanan said with a smirk.

“Wait guys… where are Jinho hyung and Kino?”

Everyone looked around till there eyes landed on the two still standing in the hallway.

“What’s wrong?” Yeoone asked.

“We might have a small issue.” Kino said.

Everyone looked between the two.

“Did-did you guys switch- switch bodies?” Shinwon asked while trying to stifle his laughing. Causing everyone else to start giggling.

“It’s not funny!” Jinho yelled.

“As the oldest I demand you stop laughing!” Kino yelled, pointing Jinhos finger at the others, while they doubled over and laughed at the ‘demand’.

“Hey, don’t just think that because you’re in my body that you’re the oldest.” Jinho turned to himself.

“Guys stop fighting, please! My stomach hurts!” Yuto said from the ground, next to the others.

“It’s not funny!” Kino and Jinho said simultaneously.

The two looked at each other and started laughing.

A few minutes later everyone calmed down.

“Okay, but seriously, how do we fix this?”

“I dunno.”

“It’s been an exhausting few days. I’m going back to bed.”

“Me too.”

“What? You need to help us!” Jinho yelled after the retreating bodies.

All the doors shut and the two were alone standing in the hallway.

Kino looked over to Jinho.

“Make me a sandwich.” Jinho looked over, glared and walked to his room and slammed the door.

Jinhos body shrugged and he went to the kitchen to make a sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending is based off of their Premiere Showcase episode where they pretended to be each other, but yanan wasnt there which is why Jinho and kino switch


End file.
